Ever After be Damned
by BlackCaleb
Summary: After the bomb Katherine said to Damon, he need's some loving. Damon fall's in love with Esmee Bauer an 18 year-old who is trying to stay alive from the 'silent killer'.Will Damon's love save her from pancreatic cancer or is this a failed romance


**Chap.1 : Give Into Temptation**

The Mystic Grill a place where many go to unwind from their days. He was simply sitting at the bar sipping his alcoholic drink while letting his eyes wander around the grill.

Women throughout the ages have always fallen for his dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Damon Salvatore was considered a playboy and he used it to his advantage. There was a wide variety of people on this Tuesday night but one caught his eye.

She sat by herself enjoying her cheeseburger, fries and soda. She wasn't the usual type that Damon went to for a conquest. He usually went for the one who shined a certain radiance served with sexiness.

This one seemed to be more of a hidden beauty, hidden deep under the surface.

''I need to meet her.'' Damon whispered to himself

He finished his drink and walked over to the table she was sitting. She was completely lost in the music she was listening to from her iPod Touch. She was quite surprised to see this tall, dark haired man walking towards her table but she paid no mind to him.

Damon stopped right in front of the table, smiled that irresistible smile.

''I couldn't help but notice you were alone, mind if I join you?'' He asked as he sat down to her table.

''Apparently there is no stopping you.'' She answered as she took out her headphones.

She tucked a strand of her shoulder length black hair behind her ear and flashed Damon her emerald green eyes.

''I'm Damon-'' he started

''Salvatore. Yes I know who you are, I've seen you around town.'' She finished

''So you know me but I still don't have any idea what your name is?''

She turned and smirked at him for a second. ''It's Esmee...Esmee Bauer.'' She answered

Damon smiled a faint smile and turns his head when he saw the waitress arriving at their table.

''Here is your bill and you can pay it up front.'' She said as she gave Esmee the bill and then left Esmee and Damon alone.

Esmee turned her bill over and fished out a 20$ to pay her food, trying to ignore the fact the Damon was staring at her.

''So then Esmee, have any plans after this?'' Damon asked

''Of course I do just not with you.''

Esmee got up, payed her waitress and left the Mystic Grill to get to her car. Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him in a spin till she bumped up against his chest.

''How about you and me go back to my place, a few drinks and see how the night ends?'' Damon suggested with a slight smirk on his face.

''Thanks but no thanks.'' Esmee replied

Damon concentrated on compelling her with his famous seductive stare. After a few moments of this he looked down to Esmee.

''Something wrong with your eyes Damon... you got kinda twitchy.''

Damon dropped his stare and was simply in awe that someone actually resisted his compelling. She was about to get into her car when he moved faster, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her hard and passionately that would make any woman fall for him. He felt alive with fireworks... except she was resisting and trying to push him away from her.

''How is she resisting?'' Damon asked himself quietly as she finally pushed him away from her and he had left her breathless.

He started to move towards her to kiss her again, he could feel her warm breath on his skin when he was about to kiss her when he felt something strange. Instead of her soft & warm lips he felt her hand come in contact with his face as she slapped him hard.

''Get it through your head Damon... I'm not interested in you and I am certainly not the kind of girl who sleep's around on the first night!'' She exclaimed as she got in her car and drove off leaving Damon standing in the middle of the parking lot of the Mystic Grill.

''I need to know this girl.'' Damon said aloud.

**Author's Note: This is my first The Vampire Diaries fic so please be kind on the reviews**


End file.
